In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance including a storage chamber for storing food, and a cool-air supply apparatus for supplying cool air to the storage chamber, to store food fresh.
Typical refrigerators could perform only a function of storing food at low temperature. However, recently, a need for additional functions, in addition to the function of storing food, is increasing.
The refrigerator may include a speaker capable of generating various kinds of warning sound, or interworking with an imaging apparatus such as a LCD installed in the refrigerator to generate sound. However, the speaker, which is an apparatus for transforming electrical signals into sound waves, needs to communicate with the outside in order to transfer sound waves. However, since the refrigerator is often exposed to water for its use purpose, there is a high probability of failure or malfunction in the speaker exposed to the outside.